The present invention relates to a digital electronic watch and more particularly to a digital electronic watch in which when an alarm means operates during the operation of an illuminating means, the illuminating means is adapted to be prevented from operating.
Conventionally, there have been employed various watches of the digital electronic type and none of them has means for preventing duplicate and simultaneous operation of the alarm means and illuminating means. Accordingly, the power consumption of the battery is enormously increased.